boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honeymooners
Plot Cory and Topanga have just arrived at the honeymoon suite (the suite intended for the Peterman newlyweds); Cory couldn't be more impatient, but Topanga entreats him to wait just a little bit longer while she changes out of her wedding dress. Moments later, she comes back out wearing only a silk negligee and sashays into bed; after undressing beneath the covers, she beckons Cory to join her, which he quickly does. But before anything else can happen, the police barge in and cart the newlyweds away, carrying the nuptial mattress with Cory and Topanga still on it, and Cory winds up spending the night in jail "with a guy named Sheila". Later, the newlyweds make their way to the door of their island honeymoon suite, but this time before they walk in, and to avoid another incident, Cory wants Topanga to carry him over the threshold, which she does, clumsily carrying him all the way to the nuptial bed, where they finally consummate their marriage. The next morning, Topanga waits for Cory near the pool when Madeline Nelson, a nice old lady, strikes up a conversation with her; she went there with her husband on their honeymoon, and have now decided to retire there. Cory arrives with Mr. Nelson, and he says that back in Philadelphia it is probably snowing and they'd be in class. The Nelsons tell of their grandson and his horrible soccer team that they used to watch in Baltimore. Everyone seems very happy. Even that night, Cory and Topanga have a blast. They have a romantic dinner and dance. Cory irrationally decides that they should live there. The following morning, as Topanga packs, Cory unpacks. She says the plan is unreasonable, but Cory says that he has a plan: coconuts. Meanwhile, Eric, determined to make up for getting his brother arrested, follows Cory and Topanga on their honeymoon to try to make it perfect. Dressed all in black to avoid detection (which makes no sense as he is attempting to hide in broad daylight), Eric cannot handle the heat and soon passes out. He cues music when Cory and Topanga dance. He talks to a spider that he thinks is a bird. He disguises himself as a coconut. Ultimately, he really does nothing that changes Cory and Topanga's experience. In the end, he gives the natives tips about cooking himself in a huge soup cauldron. Cory builds a souvenir shack where he carves celebrities faces into coconuts. He and Topanga are very successful and popular, and everything seems right with the world. The natives (who migrated from Ohio) even ask Cory to run for mayor of the island (against the Communists). Cory is very excited, but the news is dampened when the Nelsons announce their plans to return to Baltimore because their grandson's team made the finals. That night, Topanga finds Cory sleeping in the shack. He had been carving the coconut soccer player that the Nelsons had requested, but Topanga shows him that it was really a coconut Shawn. She also shows him a coconut Mr. Feeny, but Cory can't remember making either of them. Topanga admits that she misses everyone back home as well. They return home, and everyone is happily waiting. Mr. Feeny then warns them of the 12 days of notes they'll need to catch up. Shawn asks them about it, then says it must've been paradise. Surrounded by their friends, Cory says, "Almost." Cory's Coconut Heads *Jay Leno *David Letterman *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Howard Stern *John Lennon *Elvis Presley *Shawn *Mr. Feeny Trivia * Many fans believe that while Boy Meets World had a few episodes in the past that were not that great, this one "jumped the shark". * Rider Strong, who plays Shawn Hunter, revealed that most of the cast and crew believe this episode to be the worst one out of the whole series. (source) Honeymooners, the Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7